veggietales_the_ultimate_veggiepediafandomcom-20200214-history
A Snoodle's Tale
Summary After returning home from what was supposed to be a Danish-immersion camp, Larry the Cucumber meets up with Bob the Tomato for a series of sketches dealing with self-esteem, along with a Silly Song segment. Dr. Jiggle and Mr. Sly Scooter the Carrot and Larry investigate the appearances of a flashy, disco-dancing gourd in the dark streets of London. Sport Utility Vehicle Larry and a female friend team up for the Silly Song "Sport Utility Vehicle," which pokes fun at preppy SUV owners who dream of using their rugged vehicles for more than just trips to the donut shop. A Snoodle's Tale After the song, the title segment follows (in Dr. Seuss-style rhyming verse) the morality tale of a winged creature called a Snoodle, who learns his true self-worth during a mountaintop journey. Cast of characters * Bob the Tomato as himself * Larry the Cucumber as himself * Scooter as Mr. Butterbun * Snoodle-Doo as himself * Jimmy Gourd as Dr. Jiggle & Mr. Sly Fun Facts Trivia * This was the first episode for several things: ** The first episode where it's animated outside of Big Idea, as well as the first episode animated by Jam Filled Toronto (then known as DKP Effects). ** The first episode where Bob doesn't mind listening to the song. * This is the last episode for several things: ** The last episode of any direct-to-video series made during the lifetime of American president Ronald Reagan. He would later die on June 5, less than a month after it was released. ** The last episode where the screen on Qwerty is blue. After this episode, the screen is now black or sometimes dark blue. ** The last episode distributed by Warner Home Video on VHS and DVD for the mass market. By the time the next episode was released, Sony Wonder had taken over for mass market distribution. * The hand model used for Butterbun is either Jason or Michelle's. * Dr. Jiggle and Mr. Sly will return in Lessons from the Sock Drawer. * This episode can be featured in God Made You Special, and Growing Confident Kids!. * There is differences between pre-production and the final version: ** On the flyer for the 10th anniversary release of "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?", the show was scheduled to be released in November 2003. ** The episode was originally going to be released on November 4, 2003, but it was rescheduled back to May 18, 2004. ** The silly song Belly Button was intended to debut in this episode due to the fact that it fits the lesson of having nothing to hide, but was pushed forward to The Ballad of Little Joe. * The TV version of this has Modern Major General (from The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!) and the Silly Songs segment The Song of the Cebu (from "King George and the Donkey"). Barber of Seville also appears as Jimmy's dream. * The countertop scenes have duller colors than other episodes. The reason for this is unknown. Category:Episodes Category:2004 Category:1993-2009 Category:2000-2006 Category:2000-2010 Category:1993-2004 Category:1993-2005 Category:1993-2006 Category:1993-2007 Category:1993-2008 Category:1993-2010 Category:1993-2011 Category:1993-2012 Category:1993-2013 Category:1993-2014 Category:1993-2015 Category:1994-2004 Category:1994-2005 Category:1994-2006 Category:1994-2007 Category:1994-2008 Category:1994-2009 Category:1994-2010 Category:1994-2011 Category:1994-2012 Category:1994-2013 Category:1994-2014 Category:1994-2015 Category:1995-2004 Category:1995-2005 Category:1995-2006 Category:1995-2007 Category:1995-2008 Category:1995-2009 Category:1995-2010 Category:1995-2011 Category:1995-2012 Category:1995-2013 Category:1995-2014 Category:1995-2015 Category:1996-2004 Category:1996-2005 Category:1996-2006 Category:1996-2007 Category:1996-2008 Category:1996-2009 Category:1996-2010 Category:1996-2011 Category:1996-2012 Category:1996-2013 Category:1996-2014 Category:1996-2015 Category:1997-2004 Category:1997-2005 Category:1997-2006 Category:1997-2007 Category:1997-2008 Category:1997-2009 Category:1997-2010 Category:1997-2011 Category:1997-2012 Category:1997-2013 Category:1997-2014 Category:1997-2015 Category:1998-2004 Category:1998-2005 Category:1998-2006 Category:1998-2007 Category:1998-2008 Category:1998-2009 Category:1998-2010 Category:1998-2011 Category:1998-2012 Category:1998-2013 Category:1998-2014 Category:1998-2015 Category:1999-2004 Category:1999-2005 Category:1999-2006 Category:1999-2007 Category:1999-2008 Category:1999-2009 Category:1999-2010 Category:1999-2011 Category:1999-2012 Category:1999-2013 Category:1999-2014 Category:1999-2015 Category:2000-2004 Category:2000-2005 Category:2000-2007 Category:2000-2008 Category:2000-2009 Category:2000-2011 Category:2000-2012 Category:2000-2013 Category:2000-2014 Category:2000-2015 Category:2001-2004 Category:2001-2005 Category:2001-2006 Category:2001-2007 Category:2001-2008 Category:2001-2009 Category:2001-2010 Category:2001-2011 Category:2001-2012 Category:2001-2013 Category:2001-2014 Category:2001-2015 Category:2002-2004 Category:2002-2005 Category:2002-2006 Category:2002-2007 Category:2002-2008 Category:2002-2009 Category:2002-2010 Category:2002-2011 Category:2002-2012 Category:2002-2013 Category:2002-2014 Category:2002-2015 Category:2003-2004 Category:2003-2005 Category:2003-2006 Category:2003-2007 Category:2003-2008 Category:2003-2009 Category:2003-2010 Category:2003-2011 Category:2003-2012 Category:2003-2013 Category:2003-2014 Category:2003-2015 Category:2004-2005 Category:2004-2006 Category:2004-2007 Category:2004-2008 Category:2004-2009 Category:2004-2010 Category:2004-2011 Category:2004-2012 Category:2004-2013 Category:2004-2014 Category:2004-2015